Home Is Relative
by prettynpink8
Summary: Sky is thrown into another dimension...where he's the red ranger?
1. Chapter 1

"B-Squad, report to Command" boomed Kat's voice over the intercom. Sky Tate immediately dropped the S.P.D. handbook he was reading and made his way to the command center. He entered the room swiftly and adjusted his blue uniform, taking his place next to the red ranger, Jack Landors.

"Cadets," Commander Cruger began, "There is an energy reading off the charts in sector twelve and I need you to check it out. The energy surge has caused a temporary surveillance blackout, so unfortunately we have no idea what you're dealing with here."

"We're on it sir" Jack replied before saluting. The others followed saluted as well, then filed out of command.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Sydney, the pink ranger.

"No clue. But a surveillance blackout? That can't be good," responded the yellow ranger, Z.

"Whatever it is guys, we'll handle just like everything else Grumm has thrown at us" Sky said matter-of-factly.

"We can do it…as long as it isn't anything like that huge mutant we took down last week…that guy was huge and it was really hard…for a second there I didn't even think we were going to survive let alone win…and then there was T-Top, do you guys remember him?" the green ranger rambled.

"Bridge" Jack scolded.

"Right, sorry" he apologized a bit bashfully.

"Ready?"

"Ready! SPD Emergency!"

Ignoring the dull ache that refused to leave his head, Sky opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. He was lying on the street in sector twelve but he couldn't find his teammates or the alien they had been fighting. 'What happened?' he asked himself. As he slowly sat up he felt the weight of his morpher on his hip. Instinctively he reached for it and began to try and contact his teammates, Kat, Cruger…anyone. Finally Kat responded. "Cadet Tate…what is your location?"

"Sector twelve…why isn't anyone else answering? Are they okay? What happened to that alien?" he asked, his mind beginning to whirl.

"Sky what are you talking about? You should be working on your case files…Commander is expecting them later this evening." Kat ended the transmission, leaving Sky with perhaps more questions than before. Disoriented and confused, Sky still thought returning to base was the best course of action. If everyone was fine then why did they leave him lying in the street? 'Just get back to the academy and find everyone to figure out what happened. Kat didn't even sound concerned so it couldn't be that bad' he reasoned to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After finally reaching the base, Sky entered and started to make his way to command to find Kat. He was starting to get a sinking feeling when he received more and more strange looks and raised eyebrows. He kept his eyes forward and tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but notice there were more than a few unfamiliar faces. Just as he rounded the corner he felt himself slam into someone else. "Sorry" he apologized quickly, while steadying the other cadet. Her blonde hair was in a messy knot and when their blue eyes met he saw a flicker of recognition.

"Geez Tate, watch where you're going" she replied, straightening her uniform. Her blue uniform. The female version of his own. 'What's going on?' he mentally panicked. Her tone implied good humor but he was starting to become very, very confused. She seemed to notice his uneasiness, "Sky, I'm kidding," she soothed, placing a comforting hand on his arm. That's when she noticed his uniform. "You do know it's not Halloween for like, two weeks right?" she questioned. Sky just stared back at her, not quite sure what to do. "Where did you even get that? It looks real" she continued, circling him to get a better look.

"Listen, I've got to get to the Command Center. I'll talk to you later" he quickly covered, then began walking away but was caught by the arm.

"You said you were ready to go to lunch, remember? I'm sure those case files can wait twenty minutes" she contested.

"Sorry…it's really important that I talk to Kat. I'll meet you there" he offered impulsively. She released his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get you a turkey sub. But don't be forever and you might as well change while you're at it…seeing you in my uniform is kind of wierding me out" she finished before turning around and walking down the corridor.

Sky's mind was reeling. 'This girl looks to be the blue ranger, but then which ranger am I? Am I even a ranger? She seemed to know me pretty well…but I've never seen her before. What happened to everyone else?' He tried to quiet the overwhelming scenarios that were running through his mind, none of which made sense. The more he thought about it the more it didn't add up. '_Her_ uniform?' Just as his head was about to explode he saw the Command Center and rushed through the doors, eager to find Kat and hopefully some answers.

Kat nor the Commander where anywhere to be found, simply a few lower cadets milling around monitoring systems. Sky rubbed his temples in frustration, and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. He heard another 'swish' of the door and his eyes flew open as he turned. "Commander, you can tell me what's going on. Sir, what happened to the others? Are they alright? All I remember is hearing Syd scream, and Jack took a pretty bad hit and" but before he could get it all out he was silenced with a raised hand from Doggie.

"Cadet, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. And what are you doing out of uniform? Who are Syd and Jack?" he asked, slightly bewildered at Sky's current state.

"My teammates…the pink and red rangers."

With his last statement several nearby cadets stared at him in shocked silence. Cruger glared at them, daring them to respond as he took Sky by the shoulder and gently guided him into the hallway where there was privacy. "Is everything alright Cadet Tate? Something big must have happened to make you forget that you are the red ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

Sky felt like he had just been hit by a tidal wave. "I-I'm the red ranger?" he stammered in shock.

"It has been stressful, these last few weeks. Why don't you go and rest for awhile. You can turn in those case files later" Commander urged.

Sky just nodded, turning to go to his quarters. He was in too much shock to question Commander Cruger further. Once he got to what he thought was his room he heard hushed voices on the other side of the door. 'What?' He walked into the room, one side having the strong theme of yellow while the other half was done in green. There was a red-headed boy sitting at his desk while a dark haired guy around his age as well sat on his bed, flipping through a magazine. They stopped their conversation when Sky entered, looking at him expectantly. "Uh, what's going on Sky?" the one in green asked. They both quickly noticed his color of uniform.

"Hey, are you playing some kind of joke on Mere?" the one in yellow asked.

"No…nothing…sorry" Sky quickly covered, stepping back out into the hallway. 'Who is Mere?' Sky asked himself, walking toward the room that he knew as Jack's. When the doors opened, they revealed a room themed in red. Taking a closer look, he saw pictures of himself and other people on the desk. He supposed it was safe to assume it was his room. He sat down at his computer console and accessed the data logs. He had to find out what was going on. The date was the same as he remembered but it was everything else that was different. He looked up B-Squad, expecting to find Jack Landors at the top of the list. Instead he found his own name listed as red ranger. After that came Meredith Oliver, 'the girl I ran into…she _is_ the blue ranger' he thought. Dieter Camden was third, followed by Andrew Harpold and Charlotte Kieft. This was definitely not the B-Squad he knew. He did an academy wide search of all his teammate's names but came up empty.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the computer screen, trying to process the information. He could feel his blood pressure rising, frustration overtaking him. More than frustrated, he felt lost and very alone. How could he trust anyone? How did he know that Grumm didn't do this to him? A gentle 'swish' brought him out of his trance. "Sky? But you just…what's going on?" It was the blonde he had run into earlier. 'Meredith was it?' he questioned.

"Um…yeah, I just had to check a few things on the computer" he obliged, trying to sound as confident as possible.

She stepped into the room fully, letting the doors close behind her. "But I just left you at the Command Center…wait a second…you're not Sky." Her voice had risen an entire octave and suspicion and panic began to take over her soft features.

He stood abruptly with his hands in a calming gesture of surrender. "No, I am Sky Tate..."

"Oh yeah? What's my middle name?" she questioned stubbornly.

"I don't know your middle name, I just met you today!" he exclaimed, exasperation overtaking his sensibility. He didn't have time to play games, he needed to find out what was going on.

"What are you talking about? We've known each other for two years!"

"I must be in some kind of alternate dimension, or parallel universe. It's the only explanation. Like some nightmare…or really bad movie" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? If Grumm sent you then" she started to threaten, getting into a defensive fighting stance.

"I don't work for Grumm, I'm S.P.D. I'm Sky Tate, the blue ranger" he forcefully explained. This whole situation was getting tired, real quick. "At least where I'm from…listen you can take a DNA sample to prove it" he offered.

She eyed him suspiciously, but why would any guilty party offer to have a DNA test done? Or he could be a double that Grumm conjured up somehow, but Kat would be able to tell right? "Fine" she relented. "We're going straight to Dr. Felix and then to Kat's lab. And if you try anything I will take you from zero to unconscious in two seconds flat, got it?"

Yeah, he could definitely see himself being friends with this girl. "Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! And to respond…I am a Syd/Sky fan hardcore, but this story wasn't meant to be that long and I couldn't fit it in because I would have wanted to do the relationship justice.

Sky sat on the edge of one of the medical beds in the infirmary, waiting for the results of the DNA test. He was silent, staring at the wall, the floor, anything to avoid the intense gaze of the blonde sitting in the chair near the door. "So…what's it like, you know, where you're from?" she asked, hesitation in her voice. He wasn't sure if she believed his story, or if he even believed it for that matter.

"I'm not the red ranger for starters" he snorted. "I'm the blue ranger, and Jack Landors is the leader of B-Squad."

"Who is Jack Landors? I've never heard of him" she queried.

"He's a petty thief turned hero. We've had our issues, but he turned out to be a pretty decent guy" Sky acknowledged. It felt odd to talk about his teammate with a complete stranger, but it was better than awkward silence.

"Are you serious? And Cruger let that happen?" she responded, bewildered at the situation. That was simply unheard of.

"He insisted actually…but Jack is pretty normal as far as our squad goes. See, Bridge, he's the green ranger, he's completely bizarre. And Z, she's a pill. You do not want to mess with her, but she's got a heart of gold under all that attitude. Then there's Syd…she's a princess. But despite all she has and all she's accomplished, she's shown real dedication to S.P.D."

Meredith smiled quietly, "It sounds like you really care about them. I'm sure they're good people."

"What about, here? What's it like…am I a good leader?" he asked, not being able to keep his curiosity from getting the best of him.

She laughed as if she wasn't surprised by the question. "Are you kidding? You completely suck" she laughed again, not being able to keep the sarcasm and amusement from her voice.

Sky shook his head, a small smile creasing his features.

"Seriously though, you've been great. Not that there weren't some kinks to work out but it's gotten better. I've known Sky, er…you-ish since I first got here just over two years ago. I've been your wingman ever since, and we eventually acquired Dozer, Harps, and Charlie."

"The rest of B-Squad?"

"Yup…we've got the ladie's man, the genius, and the girly girl" she laughed. "Throw in a cocky, overbearing leader and you've got yourself an S.P.D. regulation mess."

"What does that make you then?" Sky asked with raised eyebrows.

"I would be the loyal sidekick with a mean right hook and the witty one-liners" she smiled proudly.

Sky shook his head, "Funny, because I don't think I've heard anything that would qualify as less than a paragraph from you since we've met" he said, keeping a straight face.

Meredith blushed lightly, "Hey!"

'Whomp!' Sky felt a pillow collide with the side of his face.

"You better watch yourself Tate or you might have a run-in with the mean right hook" she rattled off the empty threat in good humor.

Just as Sky was about to reply the door opened, revealing Dr. Felix with the DNA results. "Well Cadet Tate, everything seems to be normal and in accordance with what we already have on file. The concerns you provided don't sound too pressing at this time, but if you have questions later don't hesitate to come back."

"Thank you Dr. Felix, we really appreciate it" Meredith quickly replied, standing and moving toward the door. Sky stood as well and was dragged out of the room before Dr. Felix could ask any more questions. Once they were further down the hall and out of earshot Meredith grabbed Sky and pulled him to a hault, sliding into an empty doorway to avoid as many strange looks as possible. "I assume you have a plan?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it was to try and figure out what was going on" Sky replied, noticing she hadn't removed her hand from his forearm. Meredith followed his gaze then took her hand away, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes at herself, and at Sky….well, other Sky. "What am I supposed to do with you? Waltz you into command and attempt to explain a situation even I don't really understand? Sky is going to freak!" she exclaimed. A nearby cadet glanced their way and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"He will not" Sky defended his counterpart.

"Hello, have you met yourself?"

"What other choice do we have? I'm sure whatever brought me here had to have registered with our sensors…"

"B-SQUAD, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY" rang over the intercom.

"Great" Meredith muttered under her breath. She turned to leave when Sky jumped in front of her.

"You know I'm coming with you right?" Though it didn't sound like much of a question to Meredith.

Sighing she closed her eyes in a moment of decision. "Fine, screw it" she conceded, stepping around him. He turned and quickly fell in step beside her. "But just so you know…you're like a pain in my ass squared."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For anyone who cares I'm sorry it took a decade for me to update!! 

The doors to the command center slid open and Meredith confidently strode in with 'other' Sky right beside her. 'Lucky me, the rest of the team is already here' she thought sarcastically. "Hey guys…" she began awkwardly. At the sound of her voice 'her' Sky turned around, his eyes wide at what was before him. He rushed over to Meredith's side, afraid it was one of Grumm's ploys.

"What's going on? This must be a trick" he stated authoritatively, stepping in between 'other' Sky and Meredith. He put a protective arm in front of her, eyeing his double suspiciously. Quickly the rest of the team surrounded the trio, poised for an altercation.

"It's okay Sky" Meredith began, placing a comforting hand at his back and the other on his arm, gently lowering it. "We had a DNA test done, it's really you…well sort of."

The red ranger spun around in shock, "How long has he been here? And you were alone with him? He could be dangerous" he scolded, intensity in his voice.

"He's not dangerous, he's just lost. He said he's from another dimension" she defended.

'Other' Sky was beginning to sweat, trying to keep the panic at bay. 'It's not like they would just throw me in a holding cell or anything right? They have to be fair, they have to believe me…Meredith does.'

"Right, and I'm Grumm's cousin twice removed. People say a lot of things" the red ranger continued.

"Geneology really can surprise you. It's actually pretty cool" offered a caramel-haired girl in a pink uniform.

"Charlie…" the one in green growled.

"Sky, listen" Meredith implored.

"What?!" they both asked simultaneously.

She involuntarily snapped back from their impatience. "Hey, both of you can just can it okay? I've put up with enough trouble from you today" she said forcefully, pointing at the Sky who's uniform mirrored her own. "And I don't appreciate your tone" she narrowed her eyes at her longtime leader.

They both took a deep breath, still eyeing each other. "Sorry" they apologized in sync.

"Thank you…now, can everyone just take a step back, give us some room and we'll all figure this out" Meredith suggested. Everyone did as she asked, save for the red ranger. "Sky, that means you," she said between gritted teeth, pulling him back gently by the arm. He gave into her pull and stepped back, never breaking eye contact with himself. He stood close to Meredith, a hand at her back as a gesture of protection.

Sky rolled his eyes. Hadn't he proven he wasn't here to harm anyone? "So how are you guys going to get me home?" he asked.

"Unfortunately we have a bigger problem at the moment Cadets" Kat spoke up.

"How is there a bigger problem than there being more than one Sky in our dimension?" asked Andrew Harpold, the yellow ranger.

"Take a look" Kat directed toward the image of an alien none of them had seen before. Except for a certain blue ranger.

"That's Hathor!" Sky exclaimed, finally relieved to see something he recognized. Unfortunately it happened to be the alien he was fighting when this whole mess started.

"You know him?" questioned the red ranger.

"He's an alien from my dimension. We were fighting in sector twelve when something must have happened to bring both of us into this dimension" he reasoned.

"If you recall exactly what happened before you were transported here, perhaps we could figure out a way to send you back," offered Kat reasonably.

"You can stay here and work on that while the rest of us try to contain Hathor's damage to the city" Sky ordered.

"Be careful, he's a lot more powerful than he looks," warned 'other' Sky.

Meredith nodded in acknowledgement of his concern then took her place beside 'her' Sky. "Ready?" he asked authoritatively.

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Sky, tell me everything you remember" Kat urged.

Sky started pacing, trying to recall the details just before he blacked out. "Well, after a while Jack summoned his battelizer and fired at Hathor just as he shot off some kind of energy ball. The last thing I remember is Syd screaming. I was standing nearby, in between the two," he offered.

"The combination of the two energies must have created a rip in the dimensional fabric. Do you have the Omega ranger where you are from?" Kat asked.

"Yes…just recently actually…"Sky wasn't quite sure how that fit in.

"His time travel must have weakened the dimensional fabric when he entered this time period…in theory all we have to do is recreate the situation and hopefully it will send you back to your rightful dimension" Kat reasoned logically.

"And Hathor back with me right?"

"Presumably…"

"How do I know I'll be going back to the correct dimension?" Sky asked, uncertainty creeping into consciousness.

"You don't. But if we were to assume the theory of the multiverse is correct, then the reason you were sent here in the first place is due to the accessability of our two realms. Therefore it should be just as easy to go back…but nothing is for certain. Luckily you haven't been here long which greatly increases your chances of going back the way you came."

"I suppose I don't really have a choice…thank you Kat."

"Your welcome cadet. You should suit up and get to sector twelve. I'll let the rest of the squad know what to do" Kat instructed. "And Sky?"

"Yes Kat?" he asked, turning around to face the feline mentor that had taught him well over the years. But it was a mirage, his friend, his Kat was back home and he could see the difference when he looked closely. But he also saw the same warmth, the same respect and appreciation that the brilliant scientist could never contain.

"Good luck."

He nodded in recognition then turned around and grabbed his morpher from his hip. "SPD Emergency!"

Sky ran as fast as his feet would carry him to sector twelve, and when he heard blasts in the distance he knew he was getting close. He turned the corner just as the blue and red rangers took a hard blast from Hathor defending the few citizens who hadn't fled the area fast enough. As Meredith hit the ground he felt his own powers weaken around his body. He grabbed the side of the building for support but ignored the feeling of weakness and ushered the civilians toward safety. Satisfied that they were indeed safe he turned back to the battle, trying to understand what was going on with his powers. "Kat…what's going on? It's like Meredith and I are sharing our powers or they are connected somehow" Sky asked, baffled at the situation.

"I've checked the energy readouts and you are drawing from the same power source as the other rangers in this dimension. There's only enough power for five of you, and your morpher has tapped into the specific outlet that Meredith's morpher uses as well" she replied quickly as she jumped from monitor to monitor in the command center.

"What are you saying?" he asked, trying to process all of the information.

"Sky, I'm saying that only one of you can be morphed at a time."

"Fine, so I'll just power down…" Sky began logically.

"You can't" Kat interrupted. "If you are to survive the energy blast that will propel you through the dimensional tear you have to be morphed."

Sky's head dropped in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sky…both of you, get into position and I'll take care of the rest!" Meredith shouted as she blocked a punch from Hathor. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his abdomen and Dozer quickly swept his feet out from underneath him. The red ranger took the opportunity to power up his battelizer and take aim at the alien. Before Sky could get his weapon ready however, Hathor regained his footing and fired a shot at the red ranger. 'Other' Sky was in position and stood in horror at what was about to happen before him, frozen in place.

Sky looked up from his battelizer just as the energy was about to hit him, his eyes flinching shut in a reflex of anticipation of pain. But it never came. Meredith jumped in the way and took the blast straight to the chest, sparks flying as she hit the ground in front of him. "No!" he heard someone cry, two voices blending perfectly to become one. Looking back he realized it was both of him. "Ols…" he started, using the affectionate nickname he normally deemed inappropriate when on duty.

"Now Sky" she wrenched the words from her lips.

"But if you demorph now the damage will be too great" he started.

"Now!" she cut him off with as much as she could muster.

'Other' Sky stood in horror as he watched the only one who really trusted him sacrifice herself so he could get home. 'I can't let her do this, there must be another way' he thought. Before he could do anything the red ranger raised his weapon and fired just as Hathor sent another energy blast in his direction. A mere moment before the collision he watched as Meredith powered down, her blonde hair scattered around her bloodied face and battered body. That was the last image he saw before he heard the energies connect, throwing him back until all he knew was darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sky? Sky, wake up" a quiet voice implored. A voice he recognized.

"Syd?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open. He was laying on the ground in sector twelve, now demorphed with Sydney as well as his other teammates around him.

"Are you okay? It's like you disappeared…then reappeared or something" she continued, searching his person for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

He sat up slowly, "Yeah, thanks to Meredith." He was only met with confused looks from everyone.

"Maybe you hit your head a little hard. We should probably have Dr. Felix take a look" Bridge suggested.

"Wait, what about Hathor?" Sky asked, panic once again rushing through his veins.

"Relax, we took care of him while you had your little nap" assured Jack confidently.

"Who is Meredith?" Z asked curiously.

"The blue…a friend that's all. Never mind" Sky dropped the subject.

"Okay, let's get you back to base" Bridge insisted, grabbing one hand and Sydney grabbing the other to help him to his feet.

"Yeah, home sounds pretty good" Sky replied quietly under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since his fiasco into another dimension and he had still neglected to tell anyone what really happened. It was too confusing for him to even understand, and he was there. He wanted to chalk it up to an overactive imagination or even a concussion, but he just couldn't shake the image of Meredith lying in the street. She looked so lifeless and helpless, not at all the girl he had seen during his short time there. 'It had to have been real' he thought to himself. Deciding to take a walk through the city to clear his head, Sky was out of uniform as he walked by the USC campus that was located near downtown. The breeze was perfect and Sky looked up at the cloudless blue sky, taking a deep breath. He was so distracted that he didn't notice anyone coming on the sidewalk as he turned the corner. He slammed into someone, quickly apologizing and trying to keep them from falling over. It was a girl whom Sky assumed went to the university as he saw her dropped books. "I'm really sorry" he apologized again, taking in her golden-blonde hair that looked eerily familiar.

"I'll live. I wasn't watching where I was going either" she replied, gathering her books back into her arms. Sky bent to get the last of her stack when she looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat with excitement and shock.

They both stood and she noticed him staring at her as if he knew her. "Um…thanks" she said, offering her hand for the book.

"Oh, yeah" he said, snapping out of it and handing her the book back. She was about to continue on her way but Sky couldn't just let her walk away, even if it wasn't the same Meredith he knew. "So, art history…is that your major?" he asked.

"Yeah…you?" she asked a bit awkwardly, taken aback by the attractive but odd stranger.

"Oh, I'm a cadet at the SPD Academy" he replied, trying to think of something else to say.

"Really? That's awesome, I always kind of wanted to enroll." She began walking, waiting slightly for him to fall in step behind her.

"Why didn't you?"

"Eh, my father didn't really approve. He wanted me to do something different…I guess you could say crime fighting is kind of the family business" she revealed, still clutching her books to her chest.

Sky thought about this a moment when it finally occurred to him. Meredith Oliver. Her father was 'the' Tommy Oliver. 'Woah, I can't believe I never put that together before' he thought to himself. "So, where you headed?"

"My apartment. It's about five blocks south of here," she answered vaguely.

"Mind if I walk you?" he asked boldly.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, her sky blue eyes locking with his ocean ones. "I suppose…but just so you know" she began.

"Let me guess, you can take me from zero to unconscious in two seconds flat, right?" He let a small smile grace his features as he watched amusement dance in Meredith's eyes.

"Good guess."

"I'm Sky Tate by the way."

"Meredith Oliver."

"Can I ask you a weird question?" he ventured as they crossed the street and continued southward.

"I suppose…"

"What's your middle name?"

A/N: I was considering doing a story with the B-Squad of the other reality...what do you think? 


End file.
